Out in the Open
"Out in the Open" is the one hundred and eighty-first episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on December 21st, 2015. Summary Natalie sits on her front steps and pouts. Satan asks if it's because of the lie Jericho told her; that he tried to coerce her friends into shoplifting. She says that it's feasible, as he likes to cause trouble. He agrees, but denies actually doing anything wrong. She ponders believing him, adding that Michael would've told her if Satan actually tried to pressure him. She suggests he talks to Jericho and find out why he would lie. Satan crosses his arms and refuses, not wanting anything to do with him or his problems. Natalie defends Jericho, saying that he just wants to be friends, which Satan doesn't believe. She tells him to go talk to Jericho at the park, as she's supposed to meet him there for a date, and she'll join them later. He reluctantly groans and agrees. Jericho stands outside of the restrooms at the park. Satan approaches him, and he asks where Natalie is. Satan immediately threatens to "tear him a new asshole", and he acts confused and afraid. He demands to know what his intentions are, citing lying about him making her friends shoplift. Jericho defends himself, claiming that he actually thought that was the case. Satan knows he's lying, and threatens to force the truth out of him. He puts both of his hands dangerously close to his neck, imagining how easy it would be to break his bones. Jericho grabs his wrist and tries to stop him, denying knowing anything he's talking about. Satan doesn't believe him, of course, and tries to persuade him to tell him the truth. He again demands to know what his motives are, what he's hiding, and why he's trying to mess with and manipulate him and Natalie. Jericho can't help but smile, and Satan points it out. Jericho grins, and says it's always been him that he was after; he always knew that he had to talk to and be near Satan. Confused and weirded out, Satan asks what he's talking about. Jericho tries to explain, but Satan cuts him off, not wanting to know his creepy and probably perverted thoughts. He changes the subject, demanding to know why he would always mess with him when he was supposed to focus on Natalie. Jericho scratches his chin, admitting that he doesn't like Natalie and finds her annoying. He just used her to get close to Satan, citing her contract as the only way to get near him. Satan slams his hands on the wall behind him, pinning him there, and asks how he knows about the contract and what else he might know. Jericho explains that it's almost common knowledge that Satan is contracted to a human and that he's worshiped the Devil for years. He adds that he was disappointed that after all those years, he found out that Lucifer isn't the true Satan. He says that he would've continued to worship and be loyal to him if he hadn't met Titus four months prior. Satan holds him up by his collar, and he encourages him to hit him, as he's special for being on Titus' radar. Satan asks what's wrong with him, and starts to ask about Titus, but Jericho cuts him off and explains that Natalie was only involved to test him. At Satan's surprised reaction, he continues to say that Titus had a feeling that he cared about Natalie and she was his only weakness. He fondly recalls that she didn't scream when Titus stabbed her, and Satan punches him in the jaw at the memory. He wishes he had never trusted him as he was suspicious from the beginning. He threatens to beat him up some more to get more information out of him, but he's interrupted by Natalie calling his name. She asks what he's doing, thinking they were only supposed to be talking. Satan defends himself, saying that he was talking to him, and punched him because of what he said. Natalie thinks they were insulting each other, which Satan denies, but Jericho says that it's the truth. He holds his bruised cheek and lies that he was insulting her, not Satan; he called her fake for always being so nice to him. He blames it on his self-consciousness, and adds that Satan told him that she didn't actually like him and was shit-talking him behind her back. Satan can't believe that he's lying and acting innocent and that Natalie's buying it. She sits down next to him and tenderly holds his cheek, scolding him for allegedly talking bad about her. He apologizes, and she invites him back to her house so she can tend to his wound. Satan angrily yells, surprised that she's taking Jericho's side. She tells him to calm down and says that Jericho didn't hit anyone. He calls her stupid for believing him and tries to say that he's lying, but she cuts him off, asking why he's being so mean when Jericho just wants to be close to him. He knows this, as Jericho told him his true intentions, and tries to convince Natalie to leave him. Instead, she says that while he likes to be alone, she's allowed to have friends even if he doesn't approve of them. He's annoyed at her reaction, and Jericho stares at him. He shoves his hands in his pocket and acknowledges that she's not going to believe him and will continue defending Jericho. He asks that she doesn't bother him with her problems anymore if she won't accept his help and advice. He storms off, and she wishes he didn't act like that. Jericho pats her shoulder and apologizes for getting between him and her. She tells him not to be sorry, as Satan needs to learn to not be so possessive over her. She says she wants more friends but doesn't want to lose him over it. Changing the subject, Jericho invites Natalie to go to dinner with him and a family friend. He suggests that maybe it would help to have an outside opinion of what just happened. She agrees to go. He takes her to Titus' warehouse. He puts his hands on her shoulders and brings her to face Titus, his "family friend". Aware that they've already met,"Bring Me Lucifer" he says it's like a reunion. Natalie stares up at him, horrified and speechless. Titus tips his visor to her in a greeting, glad to see she's recovered from his stab wound. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Out in the Open" and the following episode, "Lord Titus Likes You", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. References Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc Category:Missing Webtoons